Whistling in the dark
by Akatori
Summary: Based on a prompt on tumblr: Imagine Person A is starting glumly out the window as the rain is pouring down, beating on the roof, so to cheer them up, Person B grabs them up, drags them outside and they start dancing together.


**So, I decided to try to write something in English. Just a little effort for those who can't read French (and because translate google isn't really good).**

 **It's not long though, 778 words and well… I hope I did good ? I have no idea about how good I am with English… Pretty good I'd say, better than translate google but with literature ? No idea. Even in French I confuse the damn tenses.  
**

 **Aaand it took me some time to fin a title but I thought an idiom could be funny. So I search. You can too. After reading would probably be better.**

 **So, here it is ! Some cute, fluffy SpUk for you all !**

 **Aaaaaand I forgot something: It's based on a prompt, I'll put it at the end of the text.**

 **Whistling in the dark**

The only sound that reached Arthur's ears was his pencil, scratching against the paper he had been reading all day. Well, he made breaks from times to times. Just not many and not really long ones, so he didn't even know what time it was as he put the pen down to look at the windows.

He hadn't even realised it was raining. Or that it was so dark outside. Last time he took a break, the sky was pretty clear and the sun shining. Too bad for those who hadn't brought any umbrella when they went outside.

Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember if Antonio had taken an umbrella or not. He had a coat, that was for sure, but whether he had an umbrella or not was a complete mystery right now.

Work already forgotten, he stared out the window, thinking about how it was silent in the house when his boyfriend wasn't there. Sure, he loved it when it was calm. After all, the Spaniard was all but quiet and sometimes it was nice to work without being bothered. But after all that work, he couldn't help but feel lonely. Just a bit. He would never openly admit it, though. Not to Antonio, and certainly not to that frog who was his friend.

As he lost himself in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door being open and someone sneaking up behind him until something wet and cold was pressed against his back.

\- _¡ Estoy a casa, mi amor~ !_

\- Wha-Antonio, you're soaking wet !

\- I know, I didn't take any umbrella. Your rain started to fall on me when I decided to come back home.

\- "My rain" ? I'm not responsible for the bloody weather you know !

The other seemed to ignore it as he looked at the pile of work the blond had done.

\- Finished working ?

\- Not really, but there's nothing else I need to do right now.

\- Great, then come with me !

Before he could even open the mouth to ask him where, Arthur felt himself being dragged out of the room. When Antonio stopped in the entrance to give his coat, he gave him a curious look before putting it on. He wasn't sure he wanted to go out right now, but what could he say to that smile ?

Assuming the other wanted to go somewhere in town, Arthur tried to reach for the handle of the front door, only to have the Spaniard taking his hand again and leading them to their garden.

\- What are you doing ? the Brit asked as Antonio let go of his hand and bowed before extending an hand to him.

\- Asking for a dance.

\- Have you already caught a cold ? I think the fever is making you go crazy.

But the brunet didn't answer, just smiling at him as he took his hand nonetheless. And they started dancing. Slowly at first, and Arthur followed, wondering why in the world his boyfriend would want to dance when it was pouring.

For a moment, he let himself enjoy the moment, only looking at his partner, who was still smiling. But the question was still there and he decided to voice it.

\- So, any reason for why you suddenly wanted to dance in the rain ? I thought you were complaining about it, just five minutes ago...

\- I was, but when I arrived at home and saw you were in your office, I wanted to say hi. You didn't seem to notice me. Or to be really happy, actually, so I decided to cheer you up !

One of his eyebrows rose at this.

\- The perspective of a cold is supposed to cheer me up ?

\- _¿ Qué ?_ No, not the cold ! I meant the dance !

A little smile appeared on his face at Antonio's despair and sadness and he kissed him on the forehead.

\- I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. That being said, we could have used the living room.

\- No it's okay, we have more space here.

\- And more dirt on our shoes.

\- Yes, that too. Now shush and enjoy the music.

With a frown, Arthur opened his mouth to say there wasn't any music but the other sped up and the words died on his tongue, leaving him to stare into his eyes. For a few seconds at least, because then his smile grew wider and he took the lead from his lover. Who then proceeded to steal from him.

War was declared.


End file.
